sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Labyorteaux
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1972–present |known_for = Role of Albert Quinn Ingalls on Little House on the Prairie }} Matthew Charles Labyorteaux (born December 8, 1966) is an American film, television and voice actor. In many of his credits, his last name is spelled as "Laborteaux". He is also credited as Matthew Charles for his work in animation. He may be best known for portraying Albert Quinn Ingalls on Little House on the Prairie from 1978–83. He is also known as the voice of Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX from 2005–08. Career Labyorteaux began working in commercials at the age of seven, having been discovered while accompanying his older brother, Patrick Labyorteaux, to a casting call. He shortly thereafter landed his first dramatic role in A Woman Under the Influence, where he played one of Peter Falk and Gena Rowlands' children. Aside from his tenure on Little House on the Prairie, Labyorteaux also starred in the short-lived television series The Red Hand Gang (1977) and Whiz Kids (1983–84), in addition to several made-for-television movies. His most prominent film role was in Wes Craven's Deadly Friend (1986) as Paul Conway, a young genius who resurrects a dead girl using an artificial intelligence microchip from a robot he created that had previously been destroyed by a malicious neighbor. He made guest appearances on numerous television shows, including The Rookies, The Bob Newhart Show, Mulligan's Stew, Lou Grant, Here's Boomer (spin-off of The Red Hand Gang), The Love Boat, Simon & Simon (crossover episode with Whiz Kids), Highway to Heaven, Night Court, Paradise, and Silk Stalkings. More recently, Labyorteaux has worked as a voice actor, providing characterizations in video games and animated features, additional dialogue recording in film and television, and voice-over in advertisements. Personal life Labyorteaux was born in Los Angeles and adopted by interior designer and talent agent Ronald Labyorteaux (1930–92) and actress Frances Marshall (1927–2012). He is the younger brother of Patrick, also adopted and also an actor, and Jane. According to a biography about Matthew published by A&E Television Networks, Labyorteaux is a skilled video game player. In October 1981, he finished in 10th place for Centipede at the Atari, Inc. world championships. In April 1982, he became the United States Pac-Man champion at a People-sponsored tournament, with a score of 1,200,000. In 1992, Matthew and Patrick founded the Youth Rescue Fund (which was partnered with Los Angeles Youth Supportive Services), a charity organization that assists young people in crisis, and they have since engaged in fundraising for youth shelters across the U.S. The organization is no longer active. Filmography Film Television Video games Accolades References External links * * * *About Patrick Laborteaux and Matthew Laborteaux Category:1966 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American adoptees Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:People on the autism spectrum